The present invention relates to a method for preparing an implant from an implant material, the implant serving to fill a defect in a human or animal body. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a device for preparing an implant from an implant material, the implant serving to fill a defect in a human or animal body.
Implants which correspond exactly to the shape and the size of a defect are, for example, required for the treatment of cartilage defects resulting from injuries. Implants of this type comprise, for example, a carrier which can be injected with cartilage cells from the patient's own body. A method of the type described at the outset is described, for example, in the German Utility Model No. 20 2005 005 085. However, a navigation system, with the aid of which a defect contour of the defect to be treated is determined with a navigated palpation instrument, is necessary to carry out the known method. This method is complicated and cannot be carried out when a navigation system is not available.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a method and a device for preparing an implant from an implant material, the implant serving to fill a defect in a human or animal body, which allow the implant to be prepared in a simple manner to fit the defect exactly.